


In Between

by Sulla



Category: Wonder Boys (2000)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/pseuds/Sulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> In Between<br/><b>Author:</b> Sulla<br/><b>Fandom:</b> Wonder Boys<br/><b>Rating</b> NC-17<br/><b>Pairing</b> Terry Crabtree/James Leer<br/><b>Disclaimer</b> I do not own these characters and make no money from this fic.<br/><b>Warnings</b> Fairly graphic m/m sex (slash), and a hint of dub-con.  But it's <i>just</i> a hint.<br/><b>Beta</b> Goodbyemyfancy<br/><b>Summary</b>This is the missing scene from the movie - what happens between the time when Crabtree shuts the door in Grady's face and when Grady opens the door in the morning to find the two men naked in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes** I looked _everywhere_ for this fic, and since I couldn't find it, I wrote it myself. Hope it's no worse than anyone else would have done! The bit about the dub-con is really about whether you think initiating sex when someone is sleeping is dubiously consensual. You can decide for yourself in this fic if Terry went too far.

*****

Terry Crabtree cheered internally when the door snicked successfully shut in the face of the intruding professor. He understood where Grady was coming from, especially after last night, when James Leer had been so particularly intoxicated on Terry's own pharmaceuticals. Just how intoxicated the man had been though, was open to debate; all Terry knew was that if James was awake and alert enough to not only listen to the older men's impromptu character development but to wrap up a perfect storyline so succinctly, he was definitely awake and alert enough to engage in and enjoy the delights Terry had been planning for him all night since meeting him.

In fact, before Grady had appeared at the bar, Terry had thought things were going quite well. He had enjoyed stroking the young man's thigh under the table, taking his time, seeing just how far he could go before he provoked a reaction. Inching closer and closer to the bulge between the young man's legs, he had just discovered how big a reaction he had inspired just bare seconds before the professor appeared on the scene. Oh, how his mouth had watered at the thought of taking James home with him. And oh how bitter he had felt toward Grady when he had intervened. Hence his delight this very morning when he found a blanket-wrapped James sitting on Grady's couch in the study.

"James Jamey Jamey James..." he had said, his mind running through all the delightful things Terry could do with that mouth and pliant, youthful body. He had needed a cold shower to face the day.

But that was then and this was now, and young James of the big blue eyes and full pouty lips, with a personality that invoked all the allure of a drunken Edgar Allen Poe on acid was here, in this room, on this bed, with Terry Crabtree. Thankfully tonight James was totally sober, so there was no reason for Grady to be especially overprotective about the young man.

Terry hadn't been kidding when he said to Grady that he felt this kid in his bones. He hadn't felt this smitten by another man since... well, last Tuesday, but that didn't take away from the fact that he felt something very, very special about Leer. Terry really did think that the man would be accepting of his advances; when he had said to Grady that he saw himself in Leer, he wasn't just speaking literally, however much that mental image aroused him.

They enjoyed a quick, good-natured banter, and Terry was finding that he genuinely enjoyed talking to this kid, movie-suicide-facts-warts and all. Laughter subsiding eventually, Terry asked the question he had been dying to ask. "Will you let me read your manuscript?"

James seemed taken aback. "Seriously? You really mean it, you want to read it?"

"Yes, if you'll give me the chance," Terry replied, the spring-coiled mattress dipping as Terry sat directly beside him. "But before I get to that, I'd like to try something. Can I try something James?"

"What? Why... what?"

"Just... this."

James sat stock-still as Terry put one hand up to one side of his face, and leaned in, placing a delicate, chaste kiss on James' lips. The man gasped minutely, giving Terry the opportunity he was looking for, and he gently tonged-open that full, soft mouth.

Leer was motionless, until the moment when their tongues met in his mouth, and that was when he responded with such fervency that Terry could barely have hoped for. They kissed for what seemed like hours, and each time they came up for air Crabtree watched with a bewitched kind of wonder how much more full, pouty and bruised-looking Jame's lips became. It was delightful, delicious. Divine. He let his hands wander down from the man's neck to his chest, careening down to wrap around one hip, and that was where he was stopped by the bed they were sitting on.

Pulling back for a moment, Terry looked James up and down and sighed heavily. "Oh Jamey James..."

He flipped the ball cap off his head and tossed it to the other side of the room, then pulled his own shirt over his head. He watched as James in turn watched him, and enjoyed the faint expression of nervous tension on the young man's face. He gestured at Leer. "Let me?"

James was motionless for a beat, then nodded. Terry reached and carefully peeled off the man's upper layers one by one. The button-down shirt that had been borrowed from Grady, the cotton long-sleeved T he wore under that - and finally the plain white undershirt he wore under it all.

When it was all off, they sat there side by side, naked from the waist up, smiling at each other for just a moment before Terry eased the other man back onto the bed, and slid down beside him, kissing him lustily the whole way. He nosed his way down Leer's gorgeously pale, hairless chest, coming to rest on one nipple, teasing it to hardness before moving onto the other one, just to do the same to it.

Taking a deep breath, Terry moved up and over James' body, moving the other man towards the center of the bed and straddling him there. He stayed there for some time, holding himself up on his hands and knees, kissing James rapturously, allowing his body to hover and ghost its' way over the man's. James, for his part, was taking advantage of this new position to get to know Crabtree's body. He stroked his sides, threaded his fingers through Terry's chest hair, tweaking his nipples. With this last development, Terry finally allowed himself to rest his body atop of the young man's. At the moment of contact, the older man flexed his hips, thrusting hard against the body below him.

Talk about divine! Both men were hard and their erections lined up perfectly, even with the layers of cloth separating their skin from touching. Terry groaned into their kiss and James gasped with pleasure. "Oh, Mr. Crabtree..."

Terry stopped dead.

He pulled back so he could focus fully on James' face, and seeing the pleasure he found there, he nearly collapsed in laughter, and had to fight himself from dismounting the man due to sheer hilarity.

James now looked confused and slightly panicked. "What? What? Did I do something wrong?"

Terry rubbed at his eyes, which had been tearing up with his laughter. "No, you didn't do anything wrong James. It's just that... I'm not your professor. Or your boss. Or even your insurance agent! You can call me Terry, okay?"

By this point, James had flushed, the redness of his cheeks making him look all the more alluring to Terry.

"Okay," James murmured, "Terry."

"Don't be embarrassed," said Crabtree from above him, and he began the slow rocking of their hips together again, making James forget all else.

Slipping one hand down their sides, Terry fiddled with the waist of James' trousers. "May I?"

Cheeks still red, James nodded.

Terry pulled back onto his knees, straddling James' lower legs. He undid the clasp on the man's belt and opened the fly, delighting in what he found beneath. James was wearing grey boxer-briefs, and the cloth was distended around the man's erection, and damp with pre-come. Terry went straight to stroking the erection through the cloth, watching for Jame's reaction,

He was not disappointed. As Terry gripped gripped James' cock, the young man's hips surged upwards, and a bone-deep groan issued forth from his throat. Not to be outdone, James himself was working to free Terry's own aching erection from its' confines and Terry couldn't have been happier.

Both of them finally struggled free from the rest of their clothes, and Terry pulled the young man close to him, aligning them head to toe, on their sides and facing each other. Their gazes were both fixated on what was going on at waist-level - and what was going on delighted Terry to no end.

Where James was modest in length, he made up for it with girth. The guy was _thick_, and Terry's mouth watered at the thought of having that monster in his mouth. He was also uncut, like Terry himself, and the older man found himself playing with James' foreskin, slipping it back and forwards, watching a fresh drop of clear liquid well in the slit.

Now, Terry thought, where to go from here? He knew what he wanted to do, but how to get the kid on board? Well, he thought, can't hurt to ask...

He looked up into Jame's face and asked, "So, sport, where do you want to go with this?"

James was literally panting as Terry slowly stroked his cock, alternating long pulls with short tugs. He looked up into Terry's face and said, "well, this won't be going anywhere at all if you don't stop doing that!"

"Nonsense. You're young, you probably have a refractory period of, like, five seconds." Nevertheless, Terry stopped his stroking and moved his hand down to cup and caress James' sack, sliding his fingers back behind them, giving the perineum a good stroking.

"Uungh..." Jame's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and Terry realized that this really was going to be quick, so he dived down, encapsulating the head of James' cock with his mouth and giving it a great almighty suck as he stroked down the shaft with his free hand. This proved to be very good timing, as with a guttural moan James spilled expansively onto Terry's tongue. He swallowed quickly, fluttering his tongue against the rim of James' cockhead and took all that he had to give.

After a few beats of silence, during which the only sounds were Jame's panting and Terry's quiet licking of the young man's shaft, James covered his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Sorry."

Terry gave the man's cock a final lick and looked up, "What? Why?"

James flushed further. "It was so fast. And, well, it's not like you got anything out of that, right? I'm so, so sorry."

"Quite the contrary my dear boy," Terry responded easily. "There's nothing I enjoy more than sucking cock - well, except, perhaps, a few other things. But it's easily up there in my top five. And like I said, it's not like you won't be ready to go again soon enough."

"Mmmm, I don't know about that." James murmured, "I'm dead tired. But is there anything I can do for you? I've never, you know," he said this last, gesturing vaguely at Terry and his own cock, "but I'm a fast learner..."

Terry thought for a moment. "You know, there is something you can do for me. Here, roll over." he had the man turn on his side, facing away from Terry.

"Um.., Terry?" he said, looking over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, squirt, we won't do anything you don't want, okay? Trust me?"

"...okay. Yes, I trust you."

From there Terry hopped up and grabbed for his overnight bag, rummaging through it for just a moment before surfacing with the tube of slick he carried with him just about everywhere. You never knew when an opportunity might come up, right? This was Terry's philosophy at least.

He climbed back onto the bed, where James was waiting for him, watching him from over his shoulder. Terry popped the cap of the lubricant and squeezed out a dollop of the stuff, and began stroking his own cock with it, spreading the slick well. He then used his hand to ask James to lift his top leg, baring his thighs for Terry's use. The older man smoothed the last of the lubricant onto the soft skin of James' thighs and then scooted up close behind him.

"What..." James sounded confused.

"Trust me, I guarantee that this will not hurt you in the slightest, James."

"Okay."

Terry spooned himself around James' back, aligning himself head to toe with the younger man. Nudging gently, Terry slipped his cock between the other man's thighs and tried a few brief practice thrusts.

"Squeeze your legs together for me, willya?" he asked, and James, slightly mystified, did so.

"Oh my god," murmured Terry, as he began thrusting rhythmically into the tight space between the young man's thighs. He gripped James' chest and upper body to his own with his hand as he fucked, reveling in the slickness and tightness surrounding his cock.

"Is that good?" he heard James ask.

"You have no fucking idea, James," Terry grunted out between thrusts. "Hold on... just a bit... tighter... AH!"

Terry's mind whited out with pleasure as he ejaculated all over Jame's thighs and the mattress underneath them.

As he came back to his senses, Terry realized there was going to be no way in hell that either of them were going to get to sleep tonight without lying directly in a damp spot. He reached over James' leg to the floor and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing - James' undershirt - and tried to wipe up some of the mess from James' thighs and from the mattress itself. James sat watching avidly, yet silently. Terry tossed the shirt across the room again, and gathered James up to him as he lay back down, dowsing the light as they fell.

Terry was almost asleep when James spoke.

"Is it always like that?"

Terry's eyes popped open in the dark. "Is what always like what, James?"

A beat of silence.

"Sex. Is it always that messy?"

Another beat of silence, this time answered by Terry, who simply did not want to deal with what that question inferred about the status of James' virginity.

"Yes. Now go to sleep."

*****

Faint shafts of light were beginning to filter through the gauzy curtains of the guest bedroom when Terry Crabtree was awakened by morning wood. Not _his_ morning wood - which was of course also evident, as usual - but that of the delectable morsel of young man beside him, James Leer. It was digging rather insistently against Terry's upper thigh. He smiled to himself; the day was looking bright from where he was laying. He watched avidly as the young man began to rut against him, and was further amused by the arm that was thrown over him and the small snuffling noises that he overheard. Terry decided then and there that a repeat of last night was not exactly in the offing - he hoped to get a little further with the other man before they both had to face the day.

"Mmmm Jamey-James..." he whispered, putting his head next to James' and he began to kiss and nuzzle at the exposed neck before him. He pulled his hand down to James' hip, encouraging the man's movements while grasping for the nearby lubricant tube that had fell from his hand last night. He slicked up a few fingers, and brought his hand back down to grasp the firm, naked ass of his bedmate, immediately beginning to trace along the crease softly. At each pass of his fingers, he allowed them to press in a little bit more, working stolidly towards his goal.

James began to murmur and moan quietly in time with his thrusts, but Terry was not sure at all whether the other man had awoken yet. It was fast approaching the time when he would have to wake James up if he wanted to avoid being a total lech. Internally he turned the idea over a couple of times, and finally decided to cross that line and take whatever the result would be. He thought that what had happened the night before gave him a reasonable indication consent to do what he was doing now. Or, well, if not really, did it matter in the long run, if James liked it? After all, if James told him to stop, he would, immediately. And the issue of virginity... Terry smiled and chuckled against the younger man's shoulder. He loved being a man's first. Hopefully James would honour him with that role in his life.

His fingers kept stroking, circling James' opening, sliding softly in the copious lube he had applied.

And... there. Terry let his middle finger press against James' entrance, and to breach him, and was delighted to feel the tightness and tautness there. The heat! The pressure! God, he couldn't wait to be inside that.

These thoughts were interrupted by a small gasp and a barely noticeable jolt in James' body. Ah, yes, there we are, thought Terry - and we have wakefulness! He didn't let the change stop him - he continued to press his finger into the tight hole, and he knew this was the key moment. James had stopped his rutting, and hadn't spoken or raised his head yet, but nor did he jump away or tell him to stop. Terry felt around for what he wanted, and found it. He gave a firm rub against the younger man's prostate, and smiled wickedly at the result.

James fairly jumped, then _melted_ at the internal touch. "Oh..." his voice trailed off as Terry rubbed that spot again. "Ah! What... what is that?"

James had finally raised his head, and was peering sleepily up at him.

"That, my dear boy, would be your prostate. You like?"

"Oh yes," he replied, circling his hips and pushing back against the pressure entering him. "I most definitely like. Don't stop, 'kay?"

Terry threw back his head and laughed. "I won't. And guess what? It only gets better from here."

"Oh?"

"Yes. How's _this_?" Terry inserted a second finger.

"Ohhh...stretchy..."

"...but good?" Terry inquired, beginning to slowly pump the two fingers in and out of James' body.

"Yes, but good."

Terry laughed. It seemed he had a natural in James Leer. He inserted that all-important third finger, to James' evident delight, and brought his other hand down to encircle his own cock. He reached for the lube again, squeezing a large dollop on his own stomach, and then used it to slick up his cock as James watched, pouty lips open as he gasped at the continuous stimulation in his ass. This done, he moved out from under James, and grabbed a pillow, which he shoved under Jame's hips. At no point did he stop finger-fucking James, trying to keep him focused on that pleasure. This proved not too hard to accomplish, as James immediately began rutting against the pillow now in lieu of Terry's thigh. The older man reached again for his overnight bag, and pulled out a foil packet, which he opened one-handed with the aid of his teeth, and deftly rolled the condom on and into place.

"Now, James, breathe deep." Terry pulled all three fingers out of Jame's ass, leaving him gaping and empty, and Terry watched in breathless anticipation as the slick and shiney hole tried to wink itself shut. Before it could get to far though, and undo all that careful prep work Terry had done, he pushed forward and eased the head of his not-in-considerably-sized cock into place.

"Ah!" James gasped, going stock-still, and Terry followed suit and waited with teeth clenched for the younger man to get used to the sensation of a cock splitting his ass wide open. His fingers dug into the bedspread, and his ass clamped down rhythmically around the head of Terry's cock. Terry stroked James' back, kneading his shoulders, rubbing his lower back, and slowly James' body relaxed.

Taking another big breath, Terry pushed forward again, this time not stopping until he was into the younger man as far as he could go, and his balls nestled up against James' ass.

"Oh my god this is so good, you're so tight..." groaned Terry.

Silence for a moment from James. Then, gasping: "you did say it would get better from here, right?"

Terry continued to stroke James' back. "Give yourself a moment. And hold on, let me try... this?" and Terry drew back and then thrust again into the tense body below him.

"Oh! Gah..." James cried and the tightness surrounding Terry's cock intensified by a factor of at least 10.

Nice, Terry though, got it at first try! "Is that better Jamey-James?" he asked with a sly grin.

"...much!" gasped James, and Terry repeated the motion, going slowly at first, and picking up speed as James writhed beneath the onslaught of Terry's thrusts. He gripped James by the hips, hoisting him up so that he was more on his knees and elbows, and with this new, better angle he began to pound into James' sweet ass. He took a moment to grab one of James' hands and pull it down to the man's straining erection, encouraging him to stroke himself. The result was delicious to his ears - the young man's quiet whimpers in time with Terry's own thrusts.

Sweat was running down Terry's body and he couldn't keep up this kind of pace and level of stimulation for long. He reached under James' body and swatted the man's hand out of the way, gripping his cock and submitting it to one of Terry's patented 'three minutes and he's done' handjobs. It didn't even take the full three minutes before the man was gasping out his release, spilling his semen into Terry's hand and the sheets below them. It was just in time, too, as with three or four powerful, deep thrusts, Terry himself climaxed with a series of low grunts, spurting deep within the younger man's body. He collapsed for a moment on James' back, unable to keep himself up any other way until he could catch his breath.

It was only in that ensuing stillness that he became aware of what a godawful amount of noise they must have been making. The bed squeaked as he moved off James' back, pulling out of him and peeling off the used condom, which he tied at the top and tossed towards the litter bin with a rather grotesque 'splat'. James was all but dead to the world, smiling dreamily at Terry as he sat back down on the bed beside him.

Terry grinned back at him. "So, James."

"Hmm?"

"Any chance I could catch a look at your book?"

*****


End file.
